


Tant Bien Que Mal

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Крис появляется на пороге Айзека в три часа ночи с двумя пулевыми отверстиями в груди и грязным, взлохмаченным Питером Хейлом, поддерживающим его в вертикальном положении.





	Tant Bien Que Mal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tant Bien Que Mal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652358) by [Phoebe_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Hunter/pseuds/Phoebe_Hunter). 



> Действие происходит в Париже, Айзек — врач. Перевод несколько вольный, переводчик приносит извинения.

Крис появляется на пороге Айзека в три часа ночи с двумя пулевыми отверстиями в груди и грязным, взлохмаченным Питером Хейлом, поддерживающим его в вертикальном положении. Кровь из его ран заливает кухонный пол, в то время как Айзек шарит по аптечке в поисках бинтов и чего-нибудь дезинфицирующего.

— Айзек, — шепчет Крис и отключается. Питеру удается затащить его на небольшую кушетку, приютившуюся на кухне. Стопку газет он решительно отодвигает в сторону. Кровь на руках Питера из черной становится красной, когда Айзек включает свет. Ее так много.

— Не вся кровь его, — объясняет Питер. Он моет руки в раковине и аккуратно вытирает их кухонным полотенцем, наблюдая, как Айзек срезает с Криса футболку.

Питер внимательно смотрит, как Айзек извлекает первую пулю и зашивает рану на ключице Криса.

— Очень аккуратно, — отмечает Питер.

— Спасибо за комментарий.

***

Они должны залечь на дно на пару дней, по крайней мере, вот что Питер говорит Айзеку. Утро будто искажается в бесконечных телефонных звонках и смс-переписках, в которых Айзек нашептывает объяснения в попытках навести мосты и спасти положение. Полдень плавно перетекает в вечер, и к тому времени, как он возвращается домой, усталость начинает захватывать его разум и тело. Полнолуние близко, слишком близко, и оно также толкает его за грань.

Он заходит в комнату, где обнаруживает Питера, убирающего тяжелые от пота пряди со лба Криса. В его прикосновениях чувствуется нежность, а легкость жеста вызывает дрожь в животе Айзека.

Питер не упускает его интереса, потому что Питер ничего не упускает.

— Он пришел в себя, — говорит Питер и позволяет своей руке чуть дольше необходимого задержаться на плече Криса.

— Я заметил, — приподнимает бровь Айзек в ответ.

— Привет, Айзек, — улыбаясь, приветствует его Крис.

Это не должно ощущаться как возвращение домой, но Айзек ничего не может с собой поделать.

***

— Значит, ты врач, — говорит Питер, пролистывая один из старых ежедневников Айзека.

— Да. — Айзек до сих пор не понимает, что ему делать с этой версией Питера Хейла.

— М-м-м, — насмешливо мычит Питер, но Айзек не поддается. — Никакой стаи, я полагаю, — замечает он, возвращая тетрадь на кофейный столик.

— Нет.

— Интересно.

— Не особенно, — отрезает Айзек и захлопывает за собой дверь.

***

Два дня превращаются в две недели. Крис проводит половину своего времени, ругаясь с людьми по телефону на самых разных языках. Питер же постоянно зависает в кафе на углу, разглядывая прохожих. Его французский чрезвычайно хорош, почти так же, как у Криса.

— Что ты будешь делать с ним? — спрашивает Айзек Криса. Тот объяснил ему ситуацию — Кейт, Валак, Дитон — но Айзек все равно не может собрать все кусочки пазла вместе.

— Я не знаю. — Крис передает ему чашку кофе.

Их пальцы на секунду соприкасаются, когда Айзек берет кружку.

— Щенок был бы менее проблемным вариантом. Если тебе так нужно с кем-то нянчиться, — замечает Айзек, пока они через окно кухни наблюдают за Питером, беззастенчиво флиртующим с официанткой.

— Старые долги, — улыбается Крис.

Айзек не уверен, что понимает.

***

Айзек не собирается подслушивать (хотя, возможно, Питер подстроил все специально), но он выхватывает слова, когда выключает душ. Питер и Крис в соседней комнате, и, быть может, это их приглушенные голоса так привлекают его внимание.

— Ты оставил его подле себя, потому что надеялся, что сможешь трахнуть его. — Голос Питера такой мягкий, вкрадчивый. Интимный.

— Он мне в сыновья годится. — Крис говорит с усталостью, которой Айзек у него прежде не замечал.

— Это не ответ, Кристофер, — усмехается Питер.

— Ты не задал вопроса.

***

Айзек давно смирился с чувством, которое вызывает в нем Крис. Принял как старого друга, постарался максимально свыкнуться с ним, изучить его. Оно никогда не казалось неправильным, по крайней мере, не настолько, каким должно было быть.

Время в разлуке несколько смягчило углы, но рядом с Крисом чувство вновь обостряется, прорезается, показывает клыки.

Айзек случайно заходит в ванную, когда Крис принимает душ. Он измучен двенадцатичасовой сменой, кровью, переломанными костями и джазовой мелодией, которую Питер явно с какой-то целью включил на кухне. Пар практически заставляет его задохнуться, и, когда глаза останавливаются на влажном голом теле Криса, Айзек способен разглядеть каждый шрам.

И, возможно, сейчас он хочет Криса в ином смысле и по другим причинам, не только из-за нужды в домашнем уюте и безопасности.

Он не уверен, почему хочет еще и Питера.

***

На балконе явно недостаточно места для Питера и Айзека. Они оба наблюдают за приближающейся фигурой Криса, пока он идет к дому своей прежней уверенной походкой. Он говорит Айзеку, что они скоро уедут, возможно, через парочку дней, и Айзек старательно пытается не извратить это в своей голове.

— Ты все еще хочешь его? — Буднично спрашивает Питер, выдыхая струйку дыма.

Айзек слушает его сердцебиение — один, два, три — прежде чем прервать тишину.

— Я думал, что у тебя есть все ответы. — В его словах нет отрицания.

Губы Питера изгибаются в понимающей улыбке.

— Ты знаешь, Айзек, тебе следует научиться лучше просить то, что ты так желаешь.

— Не могу представить, чтобы и у тебя была подобная проблема, — замечает Айзек.

Питер усмехается.

***

Айзек приходит домой и еще на пороге чует их обоих — их пот, их секс, их ярость. Он прекрасно знает, что они трахались — на диване, на полу, в душе — и, хотя волосы Криса влажные, а одежду он успел сменить, Айзек все равно может почувствовать запах Питера на коже Криса. Словно одеколон.

Часть напряжения между Питером и Крисом пропадает, но теперь там есть что-то еще, что-то натянутое и первобытное проскакивает в их движениях, пока они двигаются рядом друг с другом на кухне.

Эта квартира слишком мала для всех троих.

Айзек уходит молча. Ему нужно отвлечься, и он находит, с помощью кого это сделать. Но он не может тихо пробраться домой с ней, хоть она и пахнет похотью и весной.

_Тебе следует научиться лучше просить то, что ты так желаешь._

***

Питер один в квартире, когда Айзек приходит домой.

— Доказал, что хотел? — спрашивает Айзек, ставя на плиту чайник. Этот ритуал успокаивает его.

— И что же я доказал? — Питер опять сидит с закинутыми на столик ногами, три верхние пуговицы его рубашки расстегнуты.

— Не знаю, может, что ты еще способен заполучить желаемое?

Питера невозможно спровоцировать. Во всяком случае — не так. Он просто улыбается и потягивается, отчего его рубашка задирается, и становятся видны сильные мышцы живота.

— Я буду чай с ромашкой, — говорит он.

***

Питер толкает Айзека к стене, и Айзек не хочет его останавливать, хоть он и знает, что должен. Он устал. Слишком устал, слишком сильно измотан, а руки Питера властные и уверенные, и в них нет ни грамма мягкости, которая бы заставила Айзека дрогнуть или передумать.

Губы Питера на горле Айзека, и Айзек выгибается и скулит, чувствуя теплые ладони под майкой.

— Как давно это продолжается? — шепчет Питер на ухо Айзека, в его голосе слышится довольство. Ублюдок развлекается.

— Не твое дело, — выдыхает Айзек.

Питер ведет ногтем по голой коже на груди Айзека.

— Прекрасно, — мягко говорит он. Его пальцы дотрагиваются до горла Айзека. — Он хочет тебя так сильно, ты знаешь. — Губы следует за прикосновениями.

Часть Айзека умоляет оттолкнуть Питера, но, когда Питер спрашивает, хочет ли он этого, Айзек отвечает согласием. Это правда, пускай и не вся.

***

— Он достаточно юн, чтобы быть твоим сыном, — шипит Крис, и Айзек колеблется, прежде чем занести руку и постучать.

— Ей богу, он же больше не школьник, Крис. — Питер лишь смеется.

— Он вдвое моложе тебя. И ты даже не представляешь…

— Ты единственная краснеющая девственница, которую я трахал, знаешь ли, — прерывает его Питер. Голос у него дразнящий, но в нем есть что-то темное и зовущее, что заставляет Айзека облизнуть губы.

Иногда он забывает, кем Питер является.

Звенит лед — кто-то пьет скотч.

— Мы уезжаем завтра, — произносит наконец Крис.

Айзек не обращает внимания, не осознает, что происходит, пока Питер не открывает дверь, и Айзек смотрит прямо на Криса. Рука, занесенная для стука, повисает в воздухе.

— Пойду прогуляюсь, — заявляет Питер, оставляя Айзека на пороге и Криса на кухне в десяти шагах друг от друга.

***

— Я хочу тебя. — Айзек никогда не видел Криса настолько беззащитным, как в эту секунду. — Но ты и так знаешь.

— Айзек...

— Если ты — нет… Все нормально, — продолжает Айзек, и ему удается сохранить спокойствие, хотя руки дрожат.

— Я не то имел в виду, — протестует Крис, и Эллисон встает между ними, словно она все еще жива и дышит полной грудью.

— Я понял. — Айзек пересекает кухню и опирается на столешницу рядом с раковиной, глядя на улицу за окном. — Я просто хотел сказать это. 

Рука Криса накрывает его плечо.

— Айзек, — снова начинает Крис, и Айзек поворачивается, чтобы оказаться прямо в его руках, словно это самая естественная вещь на свете — его лицо в изгибе шеи Криса. Это первые их объятия с той ночи, когда Эллисон умерла. И Айзек ощущает запах соли так же отчетливо, как и тогда.

Он просто хочет отстраниться, может, поцеловать Криса в щеку, сказать «прощай», «спасибо», но его губы находят чужие, и они целуются, твердо и долго, с пальцами Криса в волосах Айзека и руках Айзека на талии Криса. Они целуются на кухне, которая все еще пахнет кровью, когда фонари начинают угасать, и рассвет ползет по кухонной плитке.

***

Айзек просыпается, и Криса уже нет рядом.

Питер, босой и немного расхристанный, стоит на балконе. Снова курит.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он легко. 

Айзек выхватывает сигарету, зажатую между пальцами Питера, и делает затяжку. А потом наклоняется над ограждением, чувствуя, как взгляд Питера замирает на его загривке. Он позволяет сигарете упасть и наблюдает, как она катится по асфальту куда-то вниз по улице. 

— Первое правило — не курить, — объявляет Айзек.

Питер еле заметно улыбается.


End file.
